1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dentistry, particularly to dental light curing devices used to cure light curable compositions used in dental restoratative procedures. More particularly, the invention is in the field of lenses that are attached to light curing devices and methods of use.
2. The Relevant Technology
Light curing devices are employed to polymerize and cure light curable compositions in a variety of industries. Light curing devices include a light source which emits light energy for curing a light curable composition. In the field of dentistry, for instance, light curing devices are often employed to polymerize and cure light curable compositions, such as light curable composites, adhesives, resins, and other polymerizable compositions containing photoinitiators.
By way of example, a light curable composite is often employed to fill a dental cavity preparation. Once the dental preparation has been cleaned and/or etched in preparation to filling, a layer of light curable composite is delivered to the area to be filled. Because the wavelengths used to cure the composition generally do not penetrate deeply, a series of thin layers are applied, curing each layer before applying the next.
In the course of placing filling material in between teeth, a matrix form, typically made of metal or plastic, is used. With resin restorations, it can be difficult to have the filling make tight contact with the adjacent tooth. Tight contacts are important or the patient will pack food debris in between the teeth. This is not only a nuisance, but can lead to further complications. Additionally, it is important that the contours between the teeth be anatomically correct, particularly with appropriate convexities. This is important to maintain healthy gum tissue below the contact area, but it is also important to support the biting surface of the filling correctly and prevent breakage of the filling.
In view of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need to provide improved apparatus and methods for fabricating and filling dental preparations.